Percy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial s
by Flash fanfic with The Gods
Summary: Gaia is rising and the Olympians need to convince Percy and his new planet to help them


Precy Jackson and the rise of the Primordials

Percy Jackson sat at the bar of a busy nightclub that had a loud Nero dubstep booming out of the speakers and the crowd on the dance floor danced to the beat. As Percy nursed A shot of whiskey, He thought to the past 5 months of his short and miserable life.

#FASHBACK#

As the afternoon sun burned down on Gaia,Perseus Jackson, age 16 and a half, worked slowly in the strawberry fields of camp half-blood, he kept an eye on the cabins and the green in front of it. He could the honey-blond heir of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Annabeth was with her boyfriend, Nick Heka, Son of Hecate. Annabeth could be seen with her head in Nicks lap, as they sat on a bench, as she stared at him at him with a loving look in her eyes and as Percy looked at the couple, he felt of tear flow down his cheek and he looked away, his eye burning. Percy wondered why Annabeth had broken with him. They had been so happy. "Then why had she broken up with me?". Percy thought."Was she happy when she was with me or maybe she was with me out of pity?" He asked himself sadly.

"Don't worry Percy" Said a mysterious female voice sadly behind him and Percy whipped around while ramming his hand into his pocket and pulling out Riptide and went to uncap it when he saw that the girl who spoke was not there.

"Hello?" Percy called out questioningly and the voice answered with "Hello Percy"

"Who's there!?" Asked Percy, whom was now getting alarmed.

"Don't you remember me Percy?" The voice said and Percy felt and soft hand drift across Percy's face.

"What… that voice ….." Mumbled Percy as memories washed over him, Katie Grander, the daughter of Demeter. Percy and Katie walking tougher the fields, hand in hand, just talking softly about nothing at all.

As memories washed over Percy swayed to the breeze running through the Fields.

"Katie". Said Percy "You died in the battle of Manhattan…...So how can you be here talking to me?".

"Why Percy". Said the invisible girl in front of him "Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

"Yes but…. How?"

"When I died I went to the…waiting room of the land of the dead and after a few months I was went across the river Styx and as I waited to be judged i felt…..something watching me…. something powerful… and then time just….. Froze.

I panicked and tried to flee but i could not for i was frozen to thought i could feel it I don't think anyone else could.

But what happened! Are you Okay?". Asked Percy

The girl that Percy could not see laughed softly.

"Not Percy I am fine". He could hear the smile in her voice and felt happy that he could make her smile.

"And then something walked up to me''. Katie said "This being was a female on one side and a male on the other side. The male side has black hair and black eyes with a shy girn and the female side is beautiful with blond hair and baby-blue eyes. Then is being spoke to me in a voice that was strong and soft at the same time ands then its form changed. In front of stood a hansom man with black hair and eyes that glowed like a super nova… I was scared Percy…. I panicked…..And then he talked to me.

#Flashback In A Flashback#

"Hello Katie Grander" He said smile down at me

"Who….Who are you?" I asked, my voice wavering a bit, much to my shame, I was never brave like Percy (My secret crush) or smart like Annabeth….Annabeth the name left a bitter taste in my mouth. Everybody could see that Percy liked Annabeth and she like him back. Tears stang my eyes and I felt then flow down my cheeks and drop down to the dead and trampled grass below me then I remembered that some…..thing was watching me and I looked up and saw that the Thing was watching me with a sad smile on his face.

Hello Katie". He repeated ''I am Chaos"

"Chaos? I have never heard of you. What are you god of?

"Ah yes I am not surprised that you have to heard of me after all the gods of Olympus never want to say that there is someone more powerful other then them exists."

"Yes, That does sound like the gods but you have not answered my question Chaos so, what are you god of."

"Ah A more difficult question then you realise but you my of heard about my daughter Gaia? "

"Gaia is your Daughter, But that mean….Gaia's dad is …the creator of the universe….Your the creator of the universe! My lord!" I Droped to my knees and bowed to the strange deity.

The god in front of me laughed, A deep rick sound that echoed around me, And then he pulled me to my feet, stunning me, "Not very godlike behaviour" I thought to myself with a mental chuckle.

"But Katie…. I need your help…. I can see that one day you will help Percy Jackson in his war" said the odd deity." But I can feel that you know him quite well, Am I right?'' Asked Chaos with a sly grin on his face.

I could feel myself blush but I answered the question with a positive.

"So why would you need my help Lord Chaos?'' I questioned the man in front of me.

"You will see my dear, You will see but will you help me?''

"….yes"

#End of FlashBack In An Flashback#

"So that is what happened" stated Katie, as my jaw dropped in shock

"So how will Chaos need my help?" He questioned

"I if you go to the Nero Night club In new York you will find out."

"Fine."

"Good I will see you soon."

#End Of Flashback#

As Percy sat at the bar a lady entered the club . She had fine black hair and baby blue the bar Percy stiffened, He could feel something eyes on him and just then a pretty lady sat down next to him.

"Hello Percy."She said.

"Are you Chaos?'' Percy asked.

The lady grinned and nodded and positive.

"Hmmmmm Katie said that you were male."

"Yes I was." Said the mysterious lady said in a melodious voice "But I can change my looks and gender at will."

"Hmmmmm I see…" Said Percy "So what do you want to talk a me about?"

The lady now indernind as Chaos sighed and answered "Percy….. I can feel my daughter stirring… If she wakes the world as we know it will die." Chaos stated in a dramatic tone of voice. Percy half expected tunder to boom in the background.

"Your Daughter is?" Asked Percy.

"Gaia" Chaos Stated in a grave voice.

"Gaia? As in Mother Earth?" Asked Percy with a tiny quiver in his voice.

"The very same."

"But….but how can I help? I'm just a teenager!"

"Yes you are but you are a very powerful teenager! The most powerful powerful I have ever seen!" So will you help me?"

"What do I have to do?" Asked Percy, trying not to get into a fight with the most powerful being that existed.

"You would become my champion , and become a Primordial and you might just meet up with Katie." She added with a wink and a girn. Percy's face burned and he asked ''What about my Mum and her husband?"

"Ah yes they will be able to come with you if you want them to."

"…."

"…."

"Fine" Sighed Percy "I will be your champion.''

"Awesome." Chaos cheered and then grabbed Percy and vanished into thin air.


End file.
